Pesadillas y siluetas
by Rossue
Summary: Sasuke siempre tiene pesadillas y Sakura es la única que puede calmarle.


**Disclaimer applied**

 **Reeditado y re-subido después de casi un año de publicación.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Pesadillas y siluetas**

Y eran esos momentos en los que en sus sueños veía con lejanía cómo las siluetas de ellas desaparecían justo frente a sus ojos. Tratando de sujetar sus manos y sin poder alcanzarlas. Donde las palabras llenas de odio se reflejaban en los nervios y ojos de ellas. Se despertó sudando y su cuerpo parecía estar completamente frio, palpó levemente el lado derecho de la cama dándose cuenta de que ella seguía ahí, no le había abandonado y aquella pequeña no podía siquiera caminar, así que ella no se escaparía al menos que fuera con ayuda. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y encontrar un lugar feliz en sus pensamientos, pero no lo encontró, parecía que aquel lugar feliz no estaba en sus pensamientos o quizás siquiera tenia un lugar feliz.

La pelirrosa se movió levemente en la cama y él simplemente tembló ante la posibilidad de que ella se estuviera despertando para irse en cualquier momento. Su mirada negra bailaba sobre las siluetas del cuerpo de su mujer de veintidós años de edad, se sentía tan sereno y frágil en aquel momento, deseaba tanto esconderse en un rincón y balancearse hasta quedarse dormido y sin embargo no podía, eso no lo haría. Otro movimiento leve de parte de la mujer de ojos jades y abriendo sus ojos después de esto dirigió su mirada al hombre de mirada oscura y tembloroso.

—¿Has dormido algo, Sasuke-kun? —decidió preguntar por simple inercia, sabía a la perfección que él no dormía y si lo hacia se despertaba en medio de la noche teniendo terribles pesadillas.

Tenía miedo de responder, Sakura Haruno no era una mujer de paciencia tangible o de elogios. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, esa voz era tan dulce que había aprendido a amarla levemente y con suma paciencia. Sintió las manos de ella viajar hasta su cara y hacer una pausa leve en su barbilla, el toque de ella le era como un veneno deseable, era como una suave pluma bailar por su cuerpo y llenarlo completamente de paz y seguridad.

—No dudes que siempre estaré aquí —esas promesas que salían de la boca de ella. ¡Eran como las más dolorosas bendiciones!—. Si no puedes dormir, no dudes en despertarme. Si son las mismas pesadillas de siempre, déjame acurrucarte entre mis brazo. ¡Oh Sasuke si no te amara no estuviera siempre esperándote!

—No lo entiendo…

Y ahí estaba su reinante duda, no entendía el por qué de esperarlo con tantas ansias. ¿Cómo podía Sakura Haruno esperarlos a él, Sasuke Uchiha, un ex-ninja de rango s que había tratado de matarla más de tres veces y que sólo llegaba unas cuantas veces a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja?

—¿Qué no entiendes?

La voz de la pelirrosa sonaba cansina y apagada, necesitaba descansar, tenia siete días desde que había dado a luz y cuidar a una recién nacida como Sarada Uchiha, no era especialmente fácil; Hinata e Ino le habían dicho que tanto Boruto como Inojin no habían presentado ningún problema de dormir en las primeras dos semanas y sin embargo Sarada estaba dispuesta a jugar con todo con tal de estar despierta para estar pegada al pecho de la recién madre. Era un completo milagro que estuviera dormida a tales horas de la madrugada.

—El por qué de amarme. ¿Qué no ves? —masculló un tanto alterado, los nervios se lo comían, quería esa respuesta para que la culpa se lo terminara de comer.

—No me importa quién fuiste en el pasado, porque nadie mejor que yo conoce quién eres ahora —sus manos viajaron al corazón del único sobreviviente de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha y lo sintió latir con fuerza y lo confirmó, Sasuke Uchiha, su esposo, había tenido la misma pesadilla que tenía desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Sarada—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces y te lo volveré a decir, Te amo y no importa cuántos años debas estar fuera de casa para redimirte por completo, yo dije que esperaría sin importar qué.

— ¡Oh Sakura me vas a matar de la culpa con esas palabras! —se sentía tan pequeño y débil.

—Mientras yo este viva nadie te dañara, te amo —ella podía curarlo, eso era un hecho—. Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Aquellas palabras lo habían reconfortado en gran manera, eran aquellos susurros nocturnos a los que se había adaptado desde que se había casado con ella cuando descubrió que tenía dos meses de embarazo. Sintió los brazos de ella abrazar su desnudo torso y el suave rostro de la pelirrosa hizo un contacto leve con su pecho frio. La amaba y aunque era un hombre de pocas palabras, ella lo sabía, sabía que aunque él no le dijera que la amaba, lo hacía y con mucha fuerza.

—Gracias —era la palabra más dulce que podía dedicarle a ella en aquel momento y sin embargo la desesperación por decirle algo más lo llenó en su alma—. Te amo, Sakura.

—Gracias —quizás ésa no era respuesta que esperaba y sin embargo sonrió como cual idiota—. Te amo, Sasuke.

Un pequeño llanto los sacó de aquel mundo lleno de cariños y pesadillas, en definitiva, Sarada Uchiha había despertado y estaba dispuesta a no dejar tranquila a su madre. Sakura abrazó a Sasuke con más fuerza deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, Sasuke sonrió y la observó con diversión.

—¡Esa pequeña esta dispuesta a sacarme canas verdes, te lo juro, Sasuke, no puedo dormir ni dos horas! —La furia perforaba cada poro de Sakura, en definitiva deseaba usar algún modo de jutsu para que la pequeña se durmiera—. Primero era cuando estaba embarazada, siempre dándome antojos a plenas tres de la mañana, segundo, se le ocurre venir al mundo a plenas tres de la mañana y por ultimo, se despierta a plenas tres de la mañana sólo para jugar. ¡No te rías, idiota, o te patearé el trasero y haré que seas tú quien le de mamar a esa pequeña!

Sasuke sonrió al observar a su esposa alejarse hacia la habitación de al frente donde dormía la pequeña Sarada, mascullando cosas entre dientes, en definitiva, ella nunca lo dejaría porque:

 _"_ _Siempre te esperé y a pesar de que me rendí siempre te amé. Porque te amo, te amé y te amaré por siempre, Sasuke-kun, porque tú eres mi camino ninja."_

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 ** _Éste es uno de mis antiguos escritos. Ahora que lo leo de nuevo –después de un año de escribirlo- me doy cuenta de que era un completo desastre. Pero bueno, espero que les guste y lo disfruten._**

 ** _Les quiere, Ray._**


End file.
